1. Field
The present invention relates generally to bandages and, more particularly, to adhesive bandages.
2. Prior Art
Adhesive bandages are well known in the art. Such bandages typically have a pair of adhesive portions on each side of a gauze pad. The gauze pad is positioned on an affected area of the skin, such as a scrape or cut and the adhesive portions hold the gauze pad in place. However, the gauze portion of the adhesive bandage is often easily soiled with medicaments and/or bodily fluids and must be replaced often. Furthermore, medicament often needs to be replenished in order to properly promote healing and prevent infection, which requires removal and replacement of the bandage each time the medicament is replenished. Lastly, the gauze pad is typically in contact with the affected area of the skin and tends to rub off any medicament on the affected area.